


Inktober 2019. Day 14:OVERGROWN

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fanart, Halloween, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inktober, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: The plant-yelling theme is simply inexhaustible, isn't it?





	Inktober 2019. Day 14:OVERGROWN

When you are properly ̶t̶e̶r̶r̶i̶f̶i̶e̶d̶ inspired you can achieve spectacular results...


End file.
